Question and answer with Demigods and Spirit Animals
by Maemae24
Summary: What would happen when the characters of Maemae24's crossover have to ask questions and answer them when Maemae24 is not writing. You may ask questions your self and the character shall answer it.
1. Question section 1

**So this is not a new story, this is just a question and characters answer the question for Demigods and Spirit Animals, I'm going to begin now. Also this will not have spoilers for the story, these are just questions. These are random questions, some of them were suggested by my freinds. Now into the questions.**

* * *

**Random person who asked the question:**

To Percy, What was the most scariest thing Mae has done to you?

**Percy:** Oh, this is easy. One time Mae had gone to get some Asian ingredients for dinner, and she was then late for our movie "night", so that night she stayed at my parents apartment, and I rolled her off her bed, and in return she pushed me off my bed, and put Annabeth in my bed, since Annabeth was staying in a hotel close by, and I woke up with a sore back.

**Leo in the background****: **Can I come over to movis night so I can help Mae with pay back

**Percy: **No!

* * *

**Random person who asked the question:**

To Mae, How did you break your leg

**Mae:** tumbling accident.

**Char in the background:** tell the real story

**Mae: **fine, I was doing a backflip on Izzy's trampoline, and my feet became lose and got caught in the net and the only way to get my foot out would pull it out, and then pulling it off made a harsh landing on the trampoline and my bone cracked

**Every in the background: **Ehhh

* * *

**Random person who asked the ****question: **Suggested from Maemae24's friend, to everyone, What do you think of the Harry Potter ship Darry?

**Rollan and Conor: **What

**Abeke:** Who are they?

**Meilin: **weird

**The seven: **GAY

**Izzy: **ummm, no, just no

**Emily:**... Weird

**Jax: **two boys shipped, that's disgusting

**Mae: **aren't the boys named Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy

**Char:** them being in my mother's world, both are in different house, I would say that who ever shipped them, STOP, it is disgusting

* * *

**Random person who asked the question:**

To Maemae24, what are the next Fanfictions you are going to write after the spirit animals?

**Me: **Gravity falls and Harry potter, there may be a voltron crossover and avengers crossover, but I don't know

* * *

**hoped you enjoy this new story, I will write one of these when I haven't posted the last one. These are just for amusement you can also ask questions by doing this:****Name:****To:****Question:****I hope you enjoyed and see you next time Maemae24 out!**


	2. Mae says dead unicorns a lot

**Mae**** is in chair getting her make up down for this "Show".**

**Mae****: **I think in this "episode" I should always say unicorns as the anwser.

**Char:** uh, why?

**Mae:** because I hate unicorns

* * *

**The person who asks the question:**

To the demigods, what is your worst nightmare?

**Annabeth:** Tartruse and spiders

**Emily:** Spiders and seeing Mae's broken leg

**Char and Izzy:** Mae's broken leg

**Percy: **Tartruse

**The other 7:** seeing Percy and Annabeth falling into Tartruse

**Reyna:** loosing my camp

**Thaila:** loosing the hunters

**Jax: **loosing a battle

**Mae: **being trapped in a small _with_ a dead unicorn

* * *

**The person who asks the questions:** To Maemae24, what are your plans for Demigods and Spirit animals?

**Me:** well, I may make the four fallen be demigods, and two of them are greek and the other two are roman, but I won't tell you who. Also, I plan to have one of the four fallen to know that the demigods are demigods, and that some others are demigods. To give you a hint on the four fallen who to know that the demigods are demigods is a her.

**Mae in the background without a mic:** dead unicorns

**Everyone in the rom starts laughing besides from Maemae24, who is now angry.**

* * *

**The person who asked the question:** To everyone but these 4, which couple is the most disgusting, Percibeth or Jasper?

**Conor:** Percibeth

**Abeke:** I know that I'm the nice one of us four, but I have to say Percibeth

**Meilin:** I say both

**Rollan:** both

**Leo: **Percibeth

**Frank: **Percibeth

**Hazel:** Percibeth

**Reyna: **both

**Thaila:** Both

**Char: **Percibeth

**Izzy: **Percibeth

**Emily: **Percibeth

**Jax:** Percibeth

**Mae:** So before I anwser the question, I would like to say that Percy made me promise him that I would say Jasper and stop say dead evil unicorns, and he would give me 15 drocmas in return, but I said to give them to me now and I would pinky promise to say Jasper, but I'm going to say Percibeth, and DEAD FRINKING UNICORNS!

* * *

**The person who asked the questions****: **To Maemae24, how long do you think the Demigods and Spirit Animals crossover will be going!

**Me: **I hope that it doesn't take 2 years to make because after the fall of great beasts, I really want to make a gravity falls crossover that would connect to this fanfiction, and I have really good plans for that one as well as the spirit animals crossovers.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed, and remember that you can ask questions too, all you have to do is put your name, who the question is for, and the question it self. Until then please reveiw, comment, like and Maemae24 out! **


	3. Percy gets pay back

**Before Percy is on set. Percy is in his dressing room with Annabeth with him.**

**Percy:** So Annabeth, you know how Mae broke my promise ***Annabeth nods***, well I was thinking we embarrass her, so are you in

**Annabeth: **Sure, but you can't tell the cameras anything really embarrassing about her, or else she would do what she did to you that one day

* * *

**The person who asked the questions:**To Mae, why do your eyes glow when you use your powers?

**Mae:** My eyes glow because I don't have Adhd and dyslexia like the others, so I can go focus a lot better than the others. See Percy has Adhd, so if he does what I do, it would be like *** Mae says this in a manly voice* **Ahhhh, wait, is that a red bird *** Mae stops her manly voice* **But since I can focus I would be like ahhhhhhh, I need help with this

* * *

**Maemae24: **this question is for the person who asked the questions, what is your real name?

**The person who asked the questions: **My name is Questioneana.

* * *

**Questioneana: **To Percy, what was the most embarrassing story of Mae?

**Percy:** Well, I have many, but my favorite is when Mae was watching sailor moon crystal sub, so she tried to sing the theme song, moon pride, that was in Japanese, but it came out like** * Percy ****tries to say this in a girly voice******* moon light a na eno, together ha ede

* * *

**Questioneana: **To Maemae24, how are you going to end Demigods and Spirit Animals?

**Me:** Well I plan for my girl Oc's to sing five songs, 4 are for the four fallen and one is just for them in general. I will say that Conor's song is Side by Side, by Sofia Wylie, Rollan's song is Natural Disaster, by Tova, Meilin's song is Roaring Thunder, by Navia Robinson, Abeke's is Cheerleader by Omi, and the last one is Born Ready, by Dove Cameron.

* * *

**Well those are the questions for today, I hope you reveiw, comment, like, watch Sailor Moon Crystal if you don't know the theme song Mon pride, and until then, Maemae24 out. To find Sailor Moon Crystal, go on Hulu.**


	4. To many questions for Maemae24

**Questionean**: for Maemae24, Do you think about Oc's?

**Me:** I say the ones that are children not of the big three gods, then they are unnamed characters, like Izzy, Emily, Jax, and Char those are part of the unnamed characters, but Mae she is a Oc, but if you were to make a hunter of Artemis, then she would also be a unnamed character.

* * *

**Questioneana:**For Maemae24, what is Mae's backstory?

**Me:** If you shall ever know who I am, what has happened to Mae had happened to me not any thing with the Demigods stuff. When Mae was born, her stepdad treated her like it he was her real father, but he wasn't. 2 years later, Mae got a little sister named Elizabeth, then 5 years later, a brother named James, and 8 years later, a little sister named Elliot. When Mae was 5 she started to go to camp and got claimed as the daughter of Poseidon. 2 years later she met Izzy who recently got claimed by Apollo, and became best freinds. A couple of days later she met Annabeth who only had Like for a freind, so Mae and Izzy started to be her freind. That same year she started cheer. 1 year later, in third grade, she met Jax, and Ares sent her on a quest to pick him up and bring him to camp .1 years later, when she and Izzy were in 4th grade, they started winter cheer and met Char, and most of that time there was monster attacks, and something Char did use was magic, so when winter break rolled around, they brought her to camp half-blood, we're she was claimed by Hecate and got to sleep in the big house and started to learn magic. Later that year, Mae had gotten bullied so bad that she stopped trusting people and herself. The next year she met Emily and she started to gain her trust and some trust in herself, but then another girl in their cheer team started to mean to Mae, and she her trust in herself disappeared. The next year Percy came to Camp, and Mae had realized that she wasn't the Demigod of the prophecy. When Percy and Annabeth went into the labyrinth, Mae was the one who took over Percy's place as leader, and when Percy "died" Mae knew that he was alive. Blah blah blah she got Rain who was created by Zeus and Poseidon blah blah blah, when Percy disappeared Mae searched around her town in Maryland and still continued school, and then the war, she was the only one able to stand when Gaea was rising, then she finished school and the end

* * *

**Questioneana: **To Maemae24, how long in the story will the quest take?

**Me:** a year

* * *

**Questioneana:**Again to Maemae24, Can the demigods use their weapons?

**Me:** yes, they can still use it on monsters and now on humans in the spirit animal world

* * *

**Questioneana**

: To Maemae24, Why isn't Jason wearing his glasses in this one?

**Me:** Well he is currently wearing contacts, also he is not the only character that wears glasses, Mae also does because she is nearsighted, but she is also wearing contacts. Also, since Mae does wear glasses, I also wear glasses and am nearsighted.

* * *

**Questioneana**: To Maemae24, in your opinion, which great beasts are your favorite, for favorite to least.

**Me.** 1\. Tullen.

2\. Jhi

3\. Uraza

4\. Briggan

5\. Ninani

6\. Rumfuss (fun fact, my sister named her car Rumfuss)

7\. Dinesh

8\. Suka

9\. Mulop

10\. Cabaro

11\. Kovo (dude he tried to save the world but everyone was like "he's going to distroy us!")

12\. Essix (I don't know why I put her down here, I just don't like birds)

13\. Arax

14\. Halawir

And 15. Garathon

* * *

**And that's all, please ask questions, because this happens, and I just start to my bed off great beasts and then have to change like many of my answers because I like this great beast better than that one. But I hope you reveiw, comment, ask questions, and until then Maemae24 out!**


	5. This is not a question but please read

**Me: **this is not a question, but I found this headcanon and it really made me sad, so I'm going to tell you it :

Iapetus is the father of Atlas,

Atlas is the father of Zoë Nightshades,

That means Bob is Zoë's grandfather,

Zoë got turned into a constallation,

Now think about it...

"Bob says hello"

This just got a whole lot sadder.

**Percy: ***** Sniffled*** now I relized why Bob told me to say that

**Thaila and Annabeth are crying in the floor, Mae is in a ball mumbling something under her breath.**

**Me: **something that makes it worse is that I was and cerantly listening to rollercoster by the Jonas Brothers which makes it worse!


	6. Maemae24 gets serious

**Questioneana: **To Maemae24, what is your favorite headcanon?

**Me:** A Olympus headcanon I shall repeat what it says:

Awkward dad trio

Hades, Hephaestus, Hermes

Cool dad trio

Poseiden, Ares, Apollo

sshole dad trio

Zeus, Zeus, Zeus

Smart mom trio

Athena, Sally, Jason Grace

* * *

**Questioneana: **To Maemae24, In order, Who is your most favorite to least favorite 4 fallen

**Me:** 1 Abeke

2 Conor

3 Meilin

4 Rollan (I just don't like his moods)

* * *

**Questioneana: **

To Mae, How did you learn how people are lying?

**Mae:** Every since the day I got betrayed by my "freinds", I learned that not every word is true, and how I do that is the contact clues like if they say, " I have a competition tonight, for my cheer team the *bleep* bulldogs in Ocean city. " First this is a true story and a girl said that to me on a Thursday, the next thing is that the team did not do competition, another thing is that you can't drive up to Ocean city in a couple of hours and a competition that far can't let team's show up far away in less than an hour.

* * *

**Questioneana:**

To the great beasts four fallen, What do you think about the demigods?

**Uraza: **They're nice, but I don't like that son of Hephaestus he throws tools and not fire when we where fighting the Ravens. **(Next chapter in other crossover)**

**Briggan:** All of them have special powers, and could really help when we're in danger, but only one of them used their powers to protect us. **(Remember the dream Annabeth had)**

**Essix:** I like to be independent, but they are super skillful people, and when you need someone to be their, one of them will be their for you, but I like the daughter of Athena and Poseidon more than the others.

**Jhi:** Even though me and Meilin have a bile bond, they were super helpful when they learned about it. Even me and Meilin didn't work well, Mae or Reyna would come and help with our bond. **(Btw what Jhi said in the beginning of her paragraph will be part of the story arch later)**

* * *

**Questioneana:**

To Maemae24, Can you make up a headcanon before we go.

**Me:** this is for anyone who is it has started Percy Jackson! ( also this is directed towards a reading group in school)

Teacher: our book this time is Percy Jackson, I will read the first page. *Student raises hand*. Yes student.

Me: If any one in this group says that Percy Jackson the movie is the best, Rick Riodan will be disappointed with you, and you shall not be (insert freinds name) or (insert your name) freind and ask us about the series and maybe be up for adoption for the other groups and read their book!

* * *

**Boom done. If you guys ever what me to make a question by you, please ask in the comments, and also if you don't know what I said in the great beasts anwser, please go check the main story. Skipping right to, but until then Maemae24 out!**


	7. Char gets a Lamborghini

**Off set, Mae is getting out of her car with Starbucks coffee and a holder in her hands. A Lamborghini drives and stops and the person in it looks at Mae, and that person is Char.****Mae:** Well Char, I see that from the money we got from this "t.v" show paid off. No pun intended.

**Char:** Well yes. Also can I have my coffee and bagel, I haven't had breakfast yet.

* * *

**Questioneana: **To Abeke and Meilin, What do you think of the gifts your godly parent have you?

**Abeke:** I like the gift Apollo gave me, but the thing is that a javelin is something you throw, and if you go into close combat it won't help, it would help if it turned into a sword or two hunting knives.

**Meilin:** I appreciate the gift from Bellona, it is really handy, you see that it at one end it had a pointed tip, and the butt can be usefull to hit men where it hurts. Dang, I wish I was able to use it when I had to fight the ravens.

* * *

**Questioneana:** To Maemae24, What do you thunk on how the Coronavirus was created?

**Me:** Well I belive that it was Rick Riodan. See, this time when Apollo came down to Earth, he was scrawny, had Acne, and didn't have his eight pack. So, Rock Riodan told the story of that, and Apollo felt a shame, and he thought that if he created the Coronavirus thinking that he could get revenge on Rick Riodan, but a beautiful lady disracted him and he shot the cornavirus arrow at china instead of the U.S.A. ( Pass it on!)

* * *

**Questioneana****:**To Abeke and Meilin, what powers did you two inheirited from your parents?

**Meilin: **the same powers as Reyna.

**Abeke: **I won't tell you, so you gotta read demigods and spirit animals. It may begin terrible, but once we get into it, it becomes better, and Maemae24 doesn't remember what happened in the first book, because she read it back in late October early November. Btw the script told me to say that.

* * *

**Questioneana:**

To Maemae24, Why did you bleep that one thing in the sentence of Mae's anwser?

**Me:** you see that Mae is a fictional character, and that story is a true story, and I had to bleep it so no one will know where I live, and I won't tell you.

* * *

**After set. Mae is getting into her car. Char comes up to her window.****Char:**

Mae can you do something for me.

**Mae:** Sure what is it.

**Char:** Can you pass by walmart and get some pool noodles, Emily is having a pool party.

**Mae:** ok, but I get to ride in you Lamborghini tomorrow


	8. Guest stars

**Later:****Mae is crying. Magnus is fighting with percy. Alex is laughing to hard. The four are in shock. Annabeth facepalm.**

**NOW**

* * *

**Mae :**Hey guys, Char, Emily, Izzy, and Jax aren't coming.

**Me:** Well that means... SPECIAL GUESS! Questioneana who are they?

**Questioneana: **Nico, Calypso, and our newest guests ever... Magnus Chase and Alex!

* * *

**Questioneana: **

To Mae, What is your favorite meme? Here take Maemae24's tablet

**Mae:** okay found it. "Question: what will you do if piper died?

Jason and Leo: *stand together, talk"

Jason and Leo: *turn around*

Jason and Leo: we will tickle Hades 'till he will bring her back.

Annabeth:

Percy:

Nico: facepalm "

**Nico with out a mic:** I will do that if they say that.

* * *

**Questioneana:**

To all the girlfriends and Nico, What will you do to your boyfriends if they are to be uhhh, let's say bad?

**Annabeth:** lecture him

**Mae: **sing him_ Who Lives, Who tells, Your story, _Jax starts to cry out waterfalls.

**Piper:** Charm speak him to ruin his own shirts

**Nico:** Will will never do anything like that

**Every other boy:** he will one day.

**Hazel:** Frank is too sweet to do anything bad

**Off stage, Frank turns into a elephant by accident and knocks over the snack table****Mae off stage:** NOOOOOOO!

**Calypso:** take away his belt and other building supplies

**Alex:** kill him

**Everyone, besides from Magnus back up****Alex is laughing to hard and evily (What is that even a word?)**

* * *

**Questioneana:**

To Magnus, which one of the seven do you like the best? You can not pick Annabeth or Percy.

**Magnus: **Hazel is really sweet and kind, same with Frank. Leo reminds me too much of Alex, Piper is beautiful, but can make you do what ever she wants. And Jason, he has blue eyes like a wolf, he was trained by a wolf, so not Jason,Piper, or Leo. I say Hazel and Frank.

* * *

**Questioneana:**

not Maemae24, say the first animal that comes to mind! Go!

**Mae:** pandas

**Annabeth:** cat

**Calypso: **birds

**Piper:** pink poodles

**Thalia:** wolf's

**Jason:** elephant

**Hazel:** dogs

**Frank:** bear

**Abeke:** leopards

**Meilin:** Pandas

**Rollan:** Falcons

**Conor: **wolfs

**Leo:** metal dragons

**Reyna:** Panthers

**Alex: **snakes

**Nico:** hellhounds

**Magnus: **I love horses more than anything

**Percy:** NO, I love horses more than any one, Magnus! I can speak to them!

* * *

**Magnus**

: No, everyone knows that I love horses more than anyone and everything.

**Percy:** fine let's see what happens when a horse says who they like better! MAE!

**Mae is on the floor crying. Annabeth facepalms. The four fallen have backed up to a wall with Reyna and Thaila protecting them from the boys.**

* * *

**Questioneana:**

this is a challenge on who this horse, Recies, likes better. Mae will talk to it and say who she likes better. Percy you can not cheat at all!

**Mae talking to the horse:** Recies, the, yes, the "boss" and this is Magnus Chase, the norse son of Frey, which one do you like better. She says that the Magnus has hay for hair, and says that Percy smells to much like a fish. Recies also says that she hates Percy and wants to eat Magnus, so neither of them wins. Recies says that she likes hay and donuts better, oh and blackjack.

**Percy:** This horse says she loves my Pegasus more than me.

**Mae:** Well yes! That is why she is saying that she loves donuts, that's where blackjack takes her to go on dates. She even is pregnant with his baby.

* * *

**Questioneana:**

That was weird. To get this off out minds let's play one of Mae's, Char's, Izzy's, and Emily's cover songs. Okay Mae had chosen first burn with uh I think either Piper or Katie gardener are guest staring in it I don't know, but let's get going!

(This is going to be in the same format, but the words and name are in Italics. So here we go!)

_* Char starts out playing the piano *_

_Char: I saved every letter you wrote me,_

_From the moment I saw you, I knew you were mine,__you said you were mine__I thought you were mine_

_Izzy: Do you know what Angelica when I told what you have done_ _She said_

_Izzy and Mae: You married an Icarus_

_He has flown to close to the sun_

_Emily: DON'T! Take another step in my direction,__I can't be trusted around you_

_Don't think you can talk your way_

_Into my arms, into my arms_

_Piper: I'm burning the letters you me_

_You can stand over there if you want_

_I don't know who you are_

_I have so much to learn,_

_I'm rereading your letters and watching them burn_

_Everyone: burn_

_Emily: I'm watching them burn_

_Mae: You published the letter she wrote yo__u_

_You told the whole world_

_How you brought this girl into our bed_

_In clearing your name_

_You have ruined our lives._

_Izzy: Haven forbid someone whisper_

_Everyone: he's part of some scheme_

_Char: your enemy whispers_

_Everyone: So you have to SCREAM_

_Mae: I know about whispers_

_Emily: I see how you look at my sister_

_Everyone: DON'T_

_Izzy: I'm not naive_

_Everyone:__ I have seen woman around you_

_Don't think I see how they fall_

_For your charms, all your charms_

_Everyone but it is an echo: I'm erasing my self from the native_

_Everyone: let future historians wonder_

_How Eliza reacted when_

_You broke her heart__You have thrown it all away_

_Step back and watch it all_

_Burn_

_Char: When the time comes_

_Mae: Explain to the children_

_Piper: the pain and embarrassment_

_Emily: you out their mother through_

_Izzy: when will you learn_

_Everyone: that they are your legacy_

_We are your legacy_

_If you thought you were mine_

_DON'T_

* * *

**That took so long to write, since the song is three minutes and six seconds long. Any ways this was the longest question and anwser I have done, so I hope you enjoyed, and see y'all next time, Maemae24 out!**


	9. Don't know what to name this one

**Mae: **I'm so glad we have no more guest stars. That was terrible.

**The four that weren't there ****cames in.****Emily:** hey what happened when we were gone.

**Every origanal demigods run away, leaving the four fallen, the four that weren't there, Maemae24, and ****Questioneana**.

* * *

**Questioneana**

: To Emily, serous question, Can you heal when you touch a dictionary, and can you talk to Olives?

**Emily:** it may seems that I don't have powers, but who ever thought of that, just why? If I could talk to olives, it wouldn't be my favorite food. What made people think that I can heal with a dictionary. What the f*#k are you thinking people.

**The ****other demigods here off stage without a mic:** EMILY! No cusing infront of the little ones!

* * *

**Questioneana:**

To Jax, did you ever go on a quest before this one, and if so who did you go with, and what did you have to do?

**Jax:** I did go on a quest before this one. It was with Mae. We had to go to England to save bsjdbdiusahsjhdidkssjsjdsjeicm.

**Me in editing:** I had to edit that out for another fanfiction that that will be placed in it. But guess what the quest is in the comments.

* * *

**Questioneana:**

To Maemae24, do you plan on killing anyone off.

**Me:** Maybe? I will kill off Tarik for reasons of unknown ness. I maybe kill Jason off, or Jax. Jax for a reason of Mae becoming a hunter of Artemis, and gets to see the four fallen when the hunters go hunt in Erdas. also if I do kill off Jason, I think Piper will also join the hunt. I know that I have a plan for many other Fanfictions later on that will mention Demigods and Spirit Animals.

* * *

**Questioneana:** Again, To Maemae24, what was the funniest thing you ever wrote?

**Me:** I had to write something for online school, and it was if you had to tell aliens about money. I reference most alien commercials, like the butterfingers and lottery ticket one. I told what it could do to people, and when I ended I said, "Therefore, money is useless, this is why we use credit cards."

* * *

**Questioneana :**

Since we ended last one with a song with Mae's permission, we asked Izzy this time, next time is Char, and the last time we are going to be Emily. Izzy picked the Schuyler Sisters from Hamilton. This one has no guest stars in it. So here we go!

(When I do ()that means it is in the back ground or a echo)

_(Mae starts out playing out the drums)_

_Emily: There's nothing rich folks love more_

_Than going downtown and slummin' with the poor_

_They pull up in their carriages and gawk_

_At the students in the common_

_Just to watch them talk_

_Take Phillip Schuyler: The man is loaded_

_Uh-oh, but little does he know that_

_His daughters Peggy, Angelica, Eliza_

_Sneak in the city to watch all the guys at_

_Everyone: Work, Work_

_Izzy: Angelica_

_Everyone: Work, Work_

_Mae: Eliza_

_Char: and Peggy_

_Everyone: The Schyuler Sisters_

_Izzy: Angelica_

_Char: Peggy_

_Mae: Eliza_

_Everyone: Work_

_Char: Daddy said to be home by sundown_

_Izzy: Daddy doesn't need to know_

_Char: Daddy said not to go downtown_

_Mae: like I said you're free to go_

_Izzy: but look around, look around_, _the revolution is happening in New York_

_Mae and Char: New York_

_Everyone: Angelica_

_Work_

_Char: It's bad enough that daddy wants to go to war_

_Mae: people are shouting in the square_

_Char: It's bad enough there'll be violence in our shore_

_Izzy: New ideas on the air_

_Everyone: Look around, look around_

_Mae: Angelica, remind me what we are looking for_

_Emily: She's looking for me_

_Izzy: Eliza, I'm looking for a mind at work_

_I'm looking for a mind at work(work)_

_I'm looking for a mind at work (work)_

_Whoa ,Whoa_

_Everyone: Whoa, Whoa_

_Work_

_Emily: Wooh, there's like summer in the city_

_Someone in a rush next to someone looking pretty_

_Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny_

_But your perfume smells like your daddy's for money_

_Why you slumm'in in the city in your fancy heels_

_You search'in for a urchin who can give you ideals?_

_Izzy: Burr you discuss me_

_Emily: Ah, so you've discuss me_

_I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me_

_Izzy: I've been reading common sense by Thomas Pain_

_So men say I'm intense or I'm insane_

_You want a revolution? I want a revelation_

_So listen to my decoration_

_Mae, Char, Izzy: We hold these truths to be self evident_

_That all men are created equal_

_Izzy: and when I meet Thomas Jefferson_

_Mae and Char: Uhh_

_Izzy: I'm 'a compel him to include woman in the sequel_

_Everyone: Work_

_Mae: Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now_

_Mae, Char, Izzy: Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now_

_History is happening in Manhattan_

_We just happen to be in the greatest city in the world_

_In the greatest city in the world_

_Izzy: 'cause I've been reading common sense by Thomas Pain_

_So men say I'm intense or I'm insane_

_You want a revolution_

_I want a revelation_

_So listen to my decoration_

_Izzy, Char, Mae: we hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal_

_Look around, look around_

_At how lucky we are to be alive right now_

_History is happening in Manhattan_

_And we just happened to be in the greatest city in the world_

_In the greatest city in the world_

_Everyone: Work, Work (Izzy: Angelica)_

_work , work (Mae: Eliza)_

_Work, Work (Char: and Peggy)_

_The Schuyler sisters_

_work, Work_

_Mae, Izzy, Char: Were looking for a mind at work (everyone: work, work)_

_Hey (everyone: work, Work) Hey ( everyone: Work, work) Heyyy (everyone work, work)_

_In the greatest city in the_

_In the greatest city in the world (in the greatest city in the world)_

* * *

**I'm so happy I'm done. That song took up to long for me to write, like I think 15 to 20 minutes. Like the other song, this one is 3 minutes and 6 seconds. ****My new Fanfiction is up, so go check it out. Wow, I sound like a youtuber, which I ****am not. I hope you comment, like, follow, and until then Maemae24 out!**


	10. Birthday special

**Questioneana: **Well a special for Maemae24's birthday. So we are doing questions all about you today!

* * *

**Questioneana:**

To the birthday girl, do you have any more ideas for Fanfiction crossovers?

**Me:** I do. I am thinking about doing a miraculous ladybug crossover since I started to watch it just now and now I am writing it in a binder.

* * *

**Questioneana:**

What is the weirdest thing you ever write?

**Me:** So you know how I wrote, "rated T because K is over rated," Well the thing is it is under rated not over rated, so that was weird.

* * *

**Questioneana: **what was the funniest vine to you?

**Me: **Does anyone know the vine where 7 people are using a ouija board, and they ask the ghost what's it's name, and the triangle thingy moves to yes, and they start to freak out, one person punched another one. It is so funny if you watch it with characters names on it (I watched it with HoO characters as the vine and it was freaking funny)

* * *

**Questioneana:**

Favorite t.V show

**Me:** it depends, right now it is Miraculous Ladybug, but in my heart it will always be Buzzfeed Unsolved. I am a true Boogara. #Boogaraforever!

* * *

**Questioneana: **

Favorite song?

**Me:** I now like ex-wifes from Six the musical.

* * *

**Questioneana:**

This version for Demigods and Spirit Animals Questions And Answers is going to be different than the other two. So in this one we are putting in ex-wifes from Six with Mae, Izzy, Char, Emily, Annabeth, and Piper in it so here we go! Also if there is aspace in between Everyone, than their is supose to be a tune.

* * *

_Izzy: Divorced_

_Char: Beheaded_

_Annabeth: died_

_Piper: Divorced_

_Emily: Beheaded_

_Mae: Survived_

_Izzy: and tonight we are_

_Everyone: Live_

_Izzy: Listen up let me tell you a story_

_Char: a story that you think you've heard before_

_Annabeth: We know you know our names, and our fame and our faces_

_Piper: Know all about the glories_

_and the disgraces_

_Emily: I'm done 'cause all this time_

_I've been just one word_

_In a stupid rhyme_

_Mae: So I picked up a pen and a microphone_

_Everyone: History's about to get overthrown_

_Izzy: Divorced_

_Char: Beheaded_

_Annabeth: died_

_Piper: Divorced_

_Emily: Beheaded_

_Mae: Survived_

_Everyone: but just for you tonight,_

_We're divorced, beheaded_

_LIVE_

_Welcome to the show_

_To the historemix_

_Switching up the flow_

_As we add the prefix_

_Everybody knows that_

_We used to be six wives_

_Raising up the roof_

_Till we hit the ceiling_

_Get ready for the truth_

_That we'll be revealing_

_Everybody knows_

_That we used to be six wives_

_But now we're_

_Ex-wifes_

the tune*

_Izzy: all you ever hear_

_And read about_

_Char: is our ex and the way it ended_

_Annabeth: but a pair doesn't beat a royal flush_

_Piper: You're gonna find out_

_How we got unfriended_

_Emily: Tonight we gonna do ourselves justice_

_'cause we're taking you to court_

_Mae: every Tudor rose has its thorns_

_And you're gonna hear 'em live in consort_

_Izzy: Divorced_

_Char: Beheaded_

_Annabeth: died_

_Piper: Divorced_

_Emily: Beheaded_

_Mae: Survived_

_Everyone: but just for you tonight,_

_We're divorced, beheaded_

_LIVE_

_Welcome to the show_

_To the historemix_

_Switching up the flow_

_As we add the prefix_

_Everybody knows that_

_We used to be six wives_

_Dancing to the beat_

_You'll the break of day._

_Once_ _We're done we'll start again_

_Like it's the Renaissance_

_Everybody knows_

_That we used to be six wives_

_But now we're_

_Ex-wifes_

_Divorced_

_Izzy: My name is Catherine Of Aragon_

_Was married 24 years,_

_I'm a paragon_ _Of royalty,_

_ my loyalty is to the Vatican_

_So if you try to dump me_

_You won't try that again_

_Everyone: Beheaded_

_Char: I'm that Boleyn girl_

_And I'm up next,_

_ see__I broke England from the Church_

_Yeah, I'm that sexy_

_Why did I lose my head?_

_Well my sleeves may be green_

_But my lipstick's red!_

_Everyone: died_

_Annabeth: Jane Seymour, the only one he truly loved_

_Everyone: rude_

_Annabeth: When my son was newly born_

_I died, but I'm not what I seem_

_Or am I?_

_Stick around and you'll_

_Suddenly see more..._

_Everyone: Divorced_

_Piper: Ich bin Anna of Cleves_

_Everyone: Ja_

_Piper: When he saw my portrait he was like..._

_Everyone: Jaa_

_Piper: But I didn't look as good_

_As I did in my pic_

_Funny how we all discuss that_

_But never Henry's little..._

_Emily: Prick up your ears, I'm the Katherine_

_Who lost her head_

_Everyone: Beheaded_

_Emily: For my promiscuity outside of wed_

_Lock up your husbands_

_Lock up your sons_

_K Howard is here_

_And the funs begun_

_Everyone: Survived_

_Mae: Five down, I'm the final wife_

_I saw him to the end of his life_

_I'm the survivor, Catherine Parr_

_I bet you wanna know how I got this far_

_I said I bet you wanna know_

_How we got this far_

_Everyone: Do you wanna know how we got this far?_

_Then welcome to the show_

_To the historemix_

_Switching up the flow_

_As we add the prefix_

_Everybody knows that_

_We used to be six wives_

_Get your hands up_

_Get this party buzzing_

_You want a queen Bee_

_Well there's half a dozen_

_Everybody knows that_

_We used to be six wives_

_But now we're ex-wives!_

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

_Five_

_SIX!_

* * *

**And done. Go check out my other b-day specials in the other ****Fanfiction.**


	11. IMPORTANT NEWS

**I have very important news. I will not be able to post a new chapter on June 29, 30, July 1, 2, and maybe July 4 and 5. I have a orthodontist apointment the 29th, I also have to pack for my trip to Alabama. That trip is just for picking up my parents stuff at my grandparents old house as they are moving. We directly don't know how long the trip will be and if I am able to bring my tablet to actully write, I also get car sick so I won't be able to write on the car ride at all. That's only in a couple of weeks, but I am telling you all fans now just for you all know before hand and so that you all fans won't get worried about me being sick or quiting writing at all. Just a heads up though. I need questions to continue this story since I have none. Remember to reveiw, comment, like, and follow, and until next time, Maemae24 out!**


End file.
